


Mind Over Matter

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., M/M, Poor Poor Winchesters, Soulmates, don't know what else to say, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's thoughts on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 10 Abandon All Hope

Lucifer was very rational. 

He had to be, he was "the big kahoona" as the kids seem to say these days. He had no choice but to be logical. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few after all. It was only logical that he sacrifice a few demons so he could fulfil the mission of Hell.

He also found it logical that Sam and Dean Winchester had the erotic and unhealthy relationship that they did.

He was not isolated from gossip in the Cage. He had heard many truths and rumors about the infamous Winchester brothers, and he learned about their tragic childhood. He found it perfectly understandable that Sam and Dean would eventually realize that they really only had each other and lean on one another a little more than what was consisted normal or natural.

He could sense it now, if he cared enough to look. People always seemed to forget that he was an angel, a very powerful one at that, and angels are especially good at sensing soul mates, even the Devil himself. He could feel the energy of the Winchesters, he could see it oozing through the windows and thrumming through the air, and it was almost comforting.

He found it logical that the Winchesters were unnaturally tied together.

But that didn't mean they wouldn't suffer for it.


End file.
